Embodiments relate to a non-volatile memory system, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory system using multiple mapping units and an operating method thereof.
As a non-volatile memory system storing data in a non-volatile way, flash memory systems have been widely used as voice and image data storage mediums in information devices such as computers, smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, camcorders, voice recorders, MP3 players, or handheld personal computers (PCs)). A memory card such as a solid state drive (SSD) or an embedded multi-media card (e-MMC) is an example of a storage device using a flash memory system.
At least one central processing unit (CPU) may be part of the flash memory system to improve performance thereof. However, when four CPUs for example, are part of the flash memory system to proportionally increase the speed of the flash memory system by four times, system implementation cost may increase.